Friends to Fight For
by ZombieLobby66
Summary: After graduations they went to the biggest party of the year, girls, boys, collest kids in school, and beer...  a little too much beer because when Jason woke up, he was still with his friends.... just not at the part


"So the wedding plans are for next weekend….yes….. I'm sure they are….. Yes, mother….Okay…..no, Mother…..I….. I'll be there, okay… goodbye" Hermione hung up the phone and turned to Harry who was standing there in the door way with his back against the wall. Hermione had a sad expression on her face as she sat on the couch. "What it is?" Harry asked. "Mother needs me to come and tend to father for a few days, He is sick." Hermione said. Harry sat down beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It will be alright. Take care of your father for a few days and I'll get the marriage plans ready and we'll be married before you could say Dumbledore" Harry said smiling. "Oh Harry, I love you" Hermione said smiling. "Well, I better be off." Hermione said standing up, giving Harry a big kiss and off she went. Harry watched as she stepped out the front door and into her muggle car.

That night Harry laid there having thoughts of Draco. He fount himself getting up from time to time to check towards the window to check if he was out there. "Come on Harry, get a hold of yourself" Harry said out loud. He walked back to the bed and sat on it starring at his feet. "Talking to yourself, ay Potter?" Harry looked up to see the Blonde wizard sitting at his window. "Draco!" Harry said standing up and smiling "Glad to see me eh?" Draco said smiling and hoping in the window. "Why…am I so glad to see you?" Harry said. Draco and him were face to face now. "You know… sometimes I ask myself the same question." Draco said smiling. Then, without warning, grabbed each other and began kissing furiously. Draco's tongue rubbed over Harry's. Harry's tongue searching ever inch of Draco's mouth. Harry placed his hand on the back of Draco's head and pushed in deeper. Draco began taking off his jacket and walking toward the bed, still making out like crazy. Draco pushed Harry on his back and hopped on him.

The boy laughed. Draco bent down and lifted Harry's shirt. He began kissing his stomach and making his way up to his nipples. Draco made a hicky on both nipples, licking up and down on them. Harry couldn't resist. Harry turned over and Begged Draco to fuck him. Draco un buckled his belt and pulled Harry's pants down around his ankles. He pulled his boxers down and began giving Harry a rim job. Harry Moaned in excitement. Draco licked Harry's ass. Draco's spit would be the lubricant. Draco then pulled down his own boxers and revealed his 7 inch cock. He began to put it in slowly. "Push it in!" Harry moaned. Draco shoved it in and began pounding hard. In and out and in and out. Harder and faster each time. Harry moaned and said Draco's name over and over again. "Oh god Draco, I love you!" Harry shouted. "Oh…. I… I love you to." Draco said fucking him harder and harder. "Pullout?" Draco shouted "No!" Harry moaned. Just as Draco came he pushed deep inside Harry. Harry's eyes opened wide, as did his mouth. They were both drenched in sweat.

After they took there showed Harry and Draco lay there in bed.

"So… word is your marrying Hermione" Draco said smoking a cigarette as Harry lay in his arms. "Um.. Yeah, we are." Harry said starring off into space. "Do you love her?" Draco said looking down at Harry. "I'm…. Not sure, I.. do. You have to leave" Harry said getting up. "What! Why?" Draco asked. "I'm getting married, and… you… and I, can never….This isn't what's supposed to happen." Harry said pacing. "Calm down, Its alright, don't marry her." Draco said. "As if its that simple! I can't… just not marry her! I have to! This is the way its supposed to be." Harry said. "Well, I hope… your happy" Draco said grabbing his shirt and climbing out the window. Harry stood there thinking. He couldn't not marry Hermione, but he didn't love her. Him and Draco couldn't be. "Draco wait!" Harry rushed to the window. He look around but he was gone. 


End file.
